looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rabbit Feud
Yosemite Sam had robbed a bank and, hoping to make a getaway, was on an airplane with Bugs Bunny, about to crash-land! So, the bandit grabbed a parachute and jumped out of the airplane, landing in The Tasmanian Devil's home in Tasmania. The ravenous marsupial was delighted ''to have an unexpected meal. “Yum! Me eat bandit salad with side of ranch-dressing!” he said as he got out a fork and knife, smacked his lips, and walked towards Sam. “Hold on there, varmint! Do ya ''really ''want to eat me? I don’t taste good. Oh, just ''please ''don’t eat me! I’m too desirous to have that happen to me! I’ll do ''anything! Anything!” pleaded Sam, getting down and holding Taz’s feet. “Anything? Hmm…alright, I no eat you if you bring me rabbit.” said the ravenous creature thoughtfully. “A rabbit? ''Where am I a-gonna find a ''rabbit?” said Yosemite, getting up immediately. Suddenly, the airplane that the bandit had parachuted out of landed safely in a clearing 10 minutes away…with Bugs in it. “Aha! There’s ''a rabbit!” exclaimed Sam. And he ran towards the airplane, calling to Taz as he did so, “Don’t worry, varmint; yer meal is on the way!” 10 minutes later at the airplane’s landing zone, Bugs was looking around at his leafy surroundings. “Wow. It’s ''really ''leafy here.” he said to himself. “Stick ‘em up, ya long-eared varmint!” said Sam, who had snuck up behind the rabbit and was, at this point, pointing a net-launcher in his back. Bugs pulled a carrot out and, munching on it, asked, “Eh, what’s up, doc?” “The sky, ya big galoot''.” retorted Sam, pointing upward without ceasing to look at Bugs. The latter looked where the former was pointing, noticed that a coconut was about to fall, and thus opened his mouth to warn Sam, but the bandit mistakenly believed that Bugs was going to outsmart him, so he interrupted the rabbit, saying, “Don’t ya try any of your tricks, ya carrot-chewing varmint; I’m a-takin’ ya to The Tasmanian Devil so that he will eat you ''instead of ''me.” “I was only going to say that a coconut is about to fall from a palm tree above you with the high possibility of it landing on your foot.” said Bugs innocently. “That is honestly your most pathetic--''ouch!” said Sam as the coconut that Bugs was talking about fell on his foot. “I tried to warn you, doc.” said the rabbit, walking away from the bandit. However, Sam limped over towards Bugs and stood in front of him, blocking his way and yelling, “Silly razzen-frazz rabbit, tricks are for kids!” “Really? Baby goats are tricksters?” said Bugs confusedly. “Okay, that’s it! That’s the final straw!” said Sam, taking a bendy straw out of his pocket and breaking it. He then proceeded to stuff “Bugs” (who was really a cleverly disguised smoke bomb decoy, placed with perfect timing) into a bag and take him to Taz. “Here’s your rabbit, varmint. Heaven knows what I’ve gone through to get him here to ya.” said Sam, placing the bag containing “Bugs” in front of the aforementioned ravenous creature. “Dinner at last!” cackled Taz. He reached into the bag that Sam had given to him and therefore uncovered the smoke bomb. “Uh-oh.” said the 2 villains as they looked at each other and spoke in unison. The smoke bomb detonated and covered the entire hill that they were on with smoke. Bugs, who was watching this incident from a hill directly across from his antagonists’ location, chuckled, “I think that I’ve just officially changed the definition of the woid ''‘harebrain.’” Voice Cast *DisneyCartoonKing557 as Yosemite Sam, The Tasmanian Devil *Doctor Bugs as Bugs Bunny Category:DisneyCartoonKing557's Pages Category:Fanon episodes Category:Adventure Category:Hilarious